Complex software projects typically require the development of multiple modules, components, objects, and/or files. These elements may include reusable parameters, classes, functions, routines, or subroutines that provide frequently-needed information or perform frequently-needed methods. In addition, these elements may include interdependencies such that an element may rely on a different element when providing information and/or performing a task.